A thrombectomy is a medical procedure used to remove a blood clot (e.g., thrombus) from a vessel, such as an artery or vein. If a thrombus is not removed, it may obstruct blood flow. In one technique, the thrombus can be removed by a thrombectomy procedure such as thrombolysis which is the breakdown of a thrombus by pharmacological means. Thrombolysis can introduce thrombolytic drugs to the site of the blood clot. The thrombolytic drugs can interact with the thrombus and actively reduce the size (e.g., breakdown, dislodge, minimize, or eliminate) the thrombus.